


Code and Error

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Gen, Robot AU, also it's my first fanfic and im exicited, some deaths happen, some mentions of gus and burnie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 07:40:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 9,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1596980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2024, the Neo-industrial revolution is at its peak, everyone has at least a robotic helper, every scientist owns a lab with a diverse selection of tools and inventions. The world was just fine after the terrible robotic blow that had changed everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Earth, In The Future

**Author's Note:**

> This was technically one of the first fics I've done. The prologue has been edited compared to the original, so there wont be as many errors as the first one.

_2024, the Neo-industrial revolution is at its peak, everyone has at least a robotic helper, every scientist owns a lab with a diverse selection of tools and inventions. The world was just fine after the terrible robotic blow that had changed everything._

_The year was 2017, scientist Burns discovered the technology to create these mechanical humans with artificial intelligence, They were meant to help have feelings just like a regular person. But after a collaboration project to build two of them with Pattillo, a famous scientist at the time, everything backfired. One of the robots went corrupt, destroying cities and eliminating families. This tragedy also eliminated Burns and his assistant Sorola. And as for Pattillo, his body was never found, and was considered dead._

_Fast forward back to 2024, the world is as normal as it was 8 years ago. New rules placed by the committee of robotic assembly (or CRA for short) to prevent tragedies like 2017 to occur again. Yet, some don’t follow those rules and build as they will. It doesn't cause anything bad due to precautions, But it would soon show that not even the most prepared can be ready for the second tragedy during the Neo-industrial revolution._


	2. Breaking the Law

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two empty robots were now set and ready for transfer, it was now only up to Ryan to pull the lever. Hesitant at first, he slowly pulls the lever and runs off into hiding, if that even makes any sense.

“Uhhh, something’s just not RIGHT.”

 

Ryan looks at the countless amounts of codes that show up on the screen, hoping for the answer to just pop out. After a half an hour and nothing found, Ryan decides to close the program.

 

He walks to the table and grabs his blueprints. They were his initial plan to build two new robots: versions 8.8 and 8.9. After a month of ordering and finding scrap parts for the two, their final forms stood in front of him. One that looked just like him and another one. He was significantly shorter than the first one and looked different. Ryan quickly grabbed name tags and a sharpie. He sticks a name tag on each of the robots and quickly writes ‘Ryan v.2’ on the first one. He turned to the smaller robot and quickly thought of names he could call him, but none seemed to fit. He then decides to write an ‘R’ on the name tag.

 

The two robots were programmed to be connected. One can know the thoughts of the other if they really wanted to, thus calling the duo the R and R connection. But it still didn’t answer Ryan’s question: what to call robot v. 8.9? Ryan paused for a second, and wrote ‘ay’ on the name tag. Ray, it wasn’t a creative name that deserved a medal but it was fine.

 

After all that naming shenanigans, Ryan quickly goes back to his computer to see on the codes. they booth looked fine, but there was something in Ray’s code that felt off, that or the other Ryan’s code was off, but he felt like he triple checked that code in full. He decides to go to the other Ryan’s code anyway, just to make sure. Nothing was wrong, so he decides to begin the transfer that very day, until his online chat started to ring.

 

**JP: hey, you’re done with the robot thing**

**RH: I WAS, until you asked.**

**JP: gee, sorry.**

**JP: I was going to say I finally built robot v. 9.2**

**RH: gee Shannon, brag about it**

**RH: Can I, just go back so I can brag about my duo**

**JP: duo? You’re making TWO?**

**RH: I made two**

**JP: oh my god what are you, insane?**

**JP: the CRA can arrest you just for that.**

**RH: well, haven’t you broke CRA laws before**

**JP: yeah but that was BEFORE the robowar of 2017**

**RH: *sigh***

**JP: Ryan, its dangerous to do something like that**

**JP: wha- wha- wait, don’t log off-**

 

Logging off was the best he could do. Sometimes he doesn't get his stranger-friend. He acts like he _knows_ that something bad is going to happen, yet he was able to do it himself. He proceeds to go ahead and finally transfer the information to the robots.

 

The two empty robots were now set and ready for transfer, it was now only up to Ryan to pull the lever. Hesitant at first, he slowly pulls the lever and runs off into hiding, if that even makes any sense.

 

After an hour, the process was complete, but Ryan fell asleep in the process. When he woke up the only sees his lab completely destroyed and in flames. Shocked and confused, Ryan gets up only to see one the robots he had made holding a gun at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally it's up. i have six other chapters being edited. and hopefully wont take as long to post


	3. Things Escalate Quickly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Ray, we need to get the hell out of here, NOW!” Ray was confused “what? What are you talking about?” Ryan just ignored the question, grabbed Ray and rushed out the door.

“Don’t. You. Move.” The voice said harshly.

Ryan turns around to see one of the robots holding a pistol at him. He looks down “R-Ray?” he says in complete shock. “What happened?”

“YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENED! YOU WERE THE ONE THAT CAUSED IT!”

 

Silence filled the room. Ryan slowly gets ahold of the gun and tugs it. He tugs it hard enough and aims it right back at Ray at the head. “Look, I didn’t wan to do this to you especially because you and Ryan v.2 were just made, but I just want to know what happened.” Ray gave a quizzical look, “but, aren’t you brother?”

“Brother? No, I'm the one that made you.”

 

Ray stayed silent, but then responded in a harsh whisper, “…what did you do?”

Ryan soon was puzzled. He had only pulled a lever, what wrong was that? Ryan sat down on the nearest char, Ray quickly sat next. Ray sighed, “I remember waking up and seeing my brother, I was so happy to see him I want to hug him and all, until he pushed me aside.’

 

            “He then started talking about how we should take over the world because of the robowar. I never really got that but he took everything he could store and began to leave. I was devastated that he was leaving that I ran to him begging him to stop, that what he was doing was wrong and that we should just stay together. He ignored me and pushed me back walking away in the process.”

 

            Ryan just stares at the robot, “all that happened in an HOUR?” Ray shook his head. “It happened in THREE hours. He also said something before he left…”

 

“What did he say?”

 

Ray scratched his head, “I can’t really remember, I think he said something about if you want to survive, you should leave now…”

Ryan immediately got the message as eyes widened and immediately rush to grab his backpack and shotgun from the shelf, “Ray, we need to get the hell out of here, NOW!” Ray was confused “what? What are you talking about?” Ryan just ignored the question, grabbed Ray and rushed out the door. A loud beep came out of the lab and in just half a second, the lab blew up with a boom. Ryan then remembered what his random stranger-friend said, about the consequences, and without looking back he runs into the abandoned scrap dump.

 

“Hey!” The young robot says as he chases the man to the metal junkyard.

 

“What do you want Ray? Im busy.”

 

“Busy? Doing what? Regretting everything you did?”

 

Ryan stopped walking and turned to ray.

 

“Look.” Ray started, “I may be a robot and I may have been just created only a few hours ago. But im not stupid. There’s defiantly something wrong with you.”

 

Ryan just stared at the ground and back at the robot. “You see, I’ve always been alone for as long as I can remember.”

 

Ray was about to retaliate, but was cut off by Ryan, “And well, the idea of robots had always amazed me. So I decided to make some of my own. It took months of planning, but in the end, I managed to complete it. And well, we all know what happened after that.”

 

Ray walked over to Ryan, “Look, I’m sorry that I judged you when we first met. I-I promise that we can find brother together.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Yeah!” Ray smiled

 

Ryan nods and the two walk together into the metal junkyard

 


	4. That One Undesirable Family Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robot Ryan snaps his fingers and a robot with glasses, curly hair and bear-like suit came to him, “now, Mogar, you see the two idiots over here?” Mogar nod’s, ‘well, I want you to kill them.” Mogar nods once more, draws out a sword and begins to dash at Ray and Ryan.

 

            As the scientist and the robot walked to the junkyard, they were able to hear the sound of flames burning through metal and the sent of burnt rubber. Ray soon decided to stop to ask a question.

 

“What are we going to do when we find brother?”

 

Ryan turned around, “well, I'm going to have to find a way to shut it do-“

 

“WHAT? WHY?”

 

            Ray’s reaction to shutting down robot Ray made Ryan jump a little, “you saw what he did to the lab and he's prone to attack the city”

 

“So, you can fix him, right?”

 

“Yeah, and with what materials Ray? Your so called brother just fucked up my lab you know/”

 

            Ray stayed silent, he knew he was right but he just couldn’t accept it. “Well, what are you going to do when you shut brother down?”

 

Ryan froze. He never really thought what he was going to do with the empty metal shell after he shuts it down, “well, I’ll worry about that when it happens.”

 

            As they kept walking, an extreme silence was made between the robot and the man. It was awkward but the robot was just made so it made sense he had nothing to talk about.

 

“Hey, uhhh…Ryan is it?”

 

Ryan turned to the robot, “yeah?”

 

“Who inspired you to make us?”

 

            Ryan, confused of the question given began saying “well, I was kind of inspired actually by the-“

 

Before he could finish his sentence a harsh voice yelled, “Well, well well, if it isn’t it a nice family reunion, the father reunites with his older brother.”

 

            Ray and Ryan both turn around to see a robot, a little worn off due to the conditions of  the junkyard, but it was clear that it was robot version 8.8 otherwise known as Ryan v. 2.

 

“Brother!” Ray squealed, he face with the biggest grin he’s had since forever. He rushed quickly of to his brother until he quickly pulled out a gun and aimed it at his little brother.

 

“Now, Ray what did I say about betrayal?”

 

“It’s rude and that you’d never forgive me if I stayed in the lab.”

 

“Exactly. And what did you do?”

 

“I stayed in the lab”

 

“Good, you understand now. Now, go back to your daddy, little brother.”

 

            Reluctantly, Ray shuffles back to Ryan. “Now,” the evil robot began. “I believe you know what this means Ryan?”

 

            Ryan hesitated when his own robot asked a question to him, “N-no, what does it mean robot Ryan?”

 

“It’s Mad King Ryan to you.”

 

“Yeah sure, what dose it mean, ‘Mad King’?”

 

Robot Ryan laughed, “It means I can cause an uprising, a rebellion. Finally the day robots will be free without those stupid CRA laws made after the robowar.”

 

Ryan's eyes widened, what has he done, he was trying to create the perfect robot clone, and that clone turned into a monster. “Y-y-you wouldn’t dare.”

 

“But I would. And I will. Now, to begin orders in this stupid little city, I'm gonna have to you know, exterminate both of you.”

 

Ray, who was completely silent through all of this looked at mad king robot Ryan, nodding at everything he said.”

 

“Get me then, I'm going to die anyway if that’s what you want, but don’t get near Ray.”

 

            Ray looks up completely speechless, Ryan went up in front of him like a meat shield, Robot Ryan just chuckled, “do you really think I'm going to kill you. I don’t like to do the dirty work you know. So I took the liberty to use your little materials to make robot version 8.8.2, just so that he can exterminate you two useless losers.”

 

            Robot Ryan snaps his fingers and a robot with glasses, curly hair and bear-like suit came to him, “now, Mogar, you see the two idiots over here?” Mogar nod’s, ‘well, I want you to kill them.” Mogar nods once more, draws out a sword and begins to dash at Ray and Ryan.


	5. The Split

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray keeps walking down and the further he got, the more cleared out the road was, until he reaches a lab in the middle of the forest.

            Ryan and Ray ran as fast as they could in the forest that was past the junkyard, running away from Mogar. After running for 2 minutes straight with only really light breaks, Ray stops, “what happened back there? What’s going on with brother?”  


“I-I don’t know. I do know that your brother wants to kill us.”

 

“Yeah, but why?” Ray said, desperate for an answer.

 

“How should I know? I might have made him but it’s not like I'm able to control anything after that.”

 

            Ray stayed silent as he always was. After a minute of complete silence, Ray asked a question Ryan thought he would never ask, “Why did you do that thing you did back there?”

 

“What?”

 

“You know, how you went in front of me and didn’t want brother to hurt me. Why did you do that?”

 

            Ryan stayed silent for a second, “I never really thought you would ask that.”

 

Ray was confused, “why?”

 

“I don’t know you seem like the kind that would notice something and be quiet about it.”

 

            Ray shook his head and smiled, “well sir, I believe you are very, very wrong. I'm actually a really chatty person believe it or not.” Ryan gave a soft chuckle, “well, I really don’t know. I have a tendency to strongly protect my inventions days after they’ve been made.” Ray laughed, he finally began to understand the man; a little awkward, but very kind-hearted. The two soon decide to stay in a small cave for the night.

 

            “Hey Ryan?”

 

            “Yeah?”

 

            “Night.”

 

            “Yeah, you too.”

 

                        The next day, the Ryan wakes up to the sound of metals clashing at each other, turns out it was just Ray fixing his pistols he somehow managed to grab before he left the lab, “I need something to defend myself with. You have your shotgun thing and I have these.” he waves his pistols in the air and laughs.

 

            The two walk along further into the forest, as they did the forest got darker and darker, luckily for them, Ray’s eyes glowed in the dark, so they were able to see pretty well.

 

            Suddenly the bushes began to rustle.

 

            “Wha-what was that?” Ray said in a very quiet but desperate tone.

 

            “I don’t know. I think it came in from the bushes.”

 

            “I sure did come from the bushes” an unfamiliar voice said.

           

            Ray and Ryan both turned around in shock. Mogar was right in front of them and they both knew he was going to kill them if they don’t do something fast. Ray began to shoot at mogar but he skillfully deflected them with his sword and began to retaliate at Ray. He quickly dodged it and began to run, with Ryan behind him.

 

            Ray ran as fast has he could, caring little for Ryan's welfare, when he felt like he finally got away from them Ray decides to turn around, “Ryan, we finally got away from him- Ryan?” the man was nowhere to be seen and immediately Ray thought of the worst, “oh no, what if he got lost?  Or worse, what if Mogar got him?” Ray knew that if anything happened to Ryan he would never forgive himself, the guy made him and brought him to life and this is how he pays him? Ray felt like the worst robot ever, but he knew he had to go on with or without Ryan.

 

            “Ray? Ray, were are you?” Ryan began to worry, he lost him and he knows Ray's going to die if he doesn't find him soon. He was tempted to turn back but he knew that if he did mogar might find him, and honestly he doesn't want that especially if there is the possibility Ray IS alive. Ryan soon moves on and just hopes for that possibility to happen.

 

            Ray keeps walking down and the further he got, the more cleared out the road was, until he reaches a lab in the middle of the forest.


	6. The Program that was Meant to Be Childish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I'm really worried that Mogar might find him.” Ray says, concluding his story.   
> Silence filled the room until Jack said, “Ray, i might have met you for at least ten minutes, but i believe we both know that Mogar will surely find him”
> 
> “And that’s exactly what I'm worried of. Think you can help?”
> 
> Jack shakes his head, “sorry but I think the only thing we can do now is just sit and wait.”

Ray approaches the door of the lab, hoping for anybody to help him in any way.

 

            “Ello.” the voice said when he approached the doorbell, “who or what are you and why are you here?”

 

            Ray cleared his voice, “I'm Ray and I'm here because I need help.”

 

“Did you schedule an appointment?”

 

“Umm, no, but is anyone else there.”

 

“Why do you ask?”

 

            Ray grunted, the voice isn’t getting him anywhere, and he knows he needs a place to stay, “look, I'm a robot that was made about a day ago and well, my brother turned into a mad robot, he's even called himself  Mad king Ryan.”

 

            The voice soon quickly changed into a deeper, more surprised voice, most likely a different person, “did you say Mad King Ryan? Dose your creator happens to be Ryan Haywood?”

 

“Yeah, do you know him or something?”

 

“Well, kind of.”

 

            The door quickly opened to reveal a man, in his early thirties or so. He had a long beard that basically hid his neck and his and long scar that ran across his right arm. “I’m Jack Pattillo, and I'm actually his ‘stranger-friend’”

 

“Stranger-friend? What the hell is that?”

 

“We know each other, we just haven’t really met.”

 

“So, it’s basically the internet.”

 

“Well…”

 

“The robot's right Jack that is the internet.” a woman in her twenties came up behind Jack, “I'm Lindsay by the way, Nice to meet you.” she paused for a second “We should probably go in.” Jack nods and lets Ray in before closing the door.

 

            The inside of the lab as a living room with three beds on the side, “you guys live here?” Ray asks. “Yeah, Jack, Gavin and I.”

 

“Gavin?”

 

“The robot that was in the speaker. He’s Gavin.”

 

            As Lindsay was speaking, a British looking person walks down the ladder, “you called me?”

 

Lindsay turns around, “yeah, Gavin, this is Ray; he’s a robot just like you”

 

            Gavin begins to hyperventilate, “wHAT? ANOTHER ROBOT? I wasn’t TRAINED for this. What do I **DO** Lindsay?”

 

Ray turns to Jack, “is he okay?” Jack nods, “that’s just Gavin. He’s programmed to be like that. Well, let’s all sit down and you explain your story.” Ray nods and as Jack, Lindsay and Gavin sit down, Ray quickly explains the events, how he was created and his separation with Ryan.

 

“I'm really worried that Mogar might find him.” Ray says, concluding his story. Silence filled the room until Jack said, “Ray, i might have met you for at least ten minutes, but i believe we both know that Mogar will surely find him”

 

“And that’s exactly what I'm worried of. Think you can help?”

 

Jack shakes his head, “sorry but I think the only thing we can do now is just sit and wait.” Ray drops his head, and Lindsay stares at him in shock, “Ray...are you crying?”

 

“I know ive only met him for like a day or maybe even less, but he made me, he almost killed himself just to save me, and this is how I pay him? That just shows how crap of a robot I am”

 

Gavin comes over and pats Ray on the back, “it’s alright X-Ray, you’ll find him soon, you can stay over while he finds his way here.”

 

Ray looks up at Gavin, “thanks Gav, you know, your not as bad as I thought you’d be.” Ray looks at Jack and Lindsay, “so what about you two? Are you related or something?”

 

Jack chuckles, “No,but actually Lindsay saved my life.”

 

“Really?”

 

“It’s a long story though…”


	7. Old Remains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What the, we’re too late, he’s here.” Ryan froze in place
> 
> “Hey Ryan, what are you doing? We need to get out of here. If I'm correct that beeping sound is a-
> 
> Geoff was soon cut off by a loud explosion that hit Ryan full impact. Ryan went flying towards Geoff, making both of them fall on the ground unconscious.

Ryan walks through the dark forest, hoping for any sign of Ray and at the same time hoping that mogar doesn't find him. When he thought he couldn’t go further, Ryan soon finds a large human-like mass in the distance. The closer he walked, the more he thought it was Ray. When he got to the body, he turns it around revealing a robot that wasn’t Ray. Ryan was relieved on that fact, but now he was here with a dead robot and didn’t know what to do. He then checks his bag, takes out a battery and puts it in the robot.

 

            Immediately, the lid closes and the robot jumps up, “WH-who are you?” he begins to say. Ryan jumps up, surprised at how fast he responded to the battery.

 

“I'm-I'm Ryan, who are you?”

 

The robot stares at him, “Geoff, I'm looking for Jack Pattillo”

 

Ryan looks at Geoff, “Pattillo? But he died 7 years ago”

 

“What?”

 

Ryan stands up, “yeah, they never found his body after all the debris so they announced him dead.”

 

“Well, he not dead, I was with him, he escaped with me.”

 

            Ryan was soon confused and slowly walked back, “wait, if Jack is really alive, then you must be that robot that destroyed the city.”

 

            Geoff looks at Ryan with a confused look, “what the fuck are you talking about? That wasn't me. That was Jack 2.0. He made two robots and Jack 2.0, otherwise known as my…” He paused. “…brother, terrorized and attacked the city. I had to guide Jack out to the forest to safety but we got lost and separated. I only had enough battery so that I could hear the city cheering that ‘he’ was dead.”

 

            Ryan looked at Geoff in astonishment; Jack had built two robots in which one went crazy and destroyed the city and the other tried their best to save the other…just like his. He then realized that he not only recreated the robowar, he made it worse. Geoff stares at Ryan, confused, “dude what's wrong with you then?”

 

            “Well, you see…” He started. “I may or may have not done the same thing as Jack and now an evil version of myself is planning on attacking the city. Just like…Jack…” Geoff looked at him with a stern look before replying “dude you basically just caused another robowar.”  


“I know I did. I need to find Ray to stop him”

 

“And how do you know it’s going to work? If the thing made another robot, it could be building an army right now as we speak!” Ryan nodded, “I know that’s a possibility, but we need to first get out of here before we can get to conclusions”

 

“Wait, we?”

 

“Well, I did find you on the floor stranded for almost a decade, weren’t you looking for a way out?”

 

Geoff nodded, “yeah but not until I know Jack is safe.” he turns around in front of him, “there’s an abandoned lab not far from here, we can go there if you want and decide what goes on after.”

 

            Ryan nods, who knows; maybe Ray found his way to that lab. It could be his one and only lead to him for all he knows. As they walk ahead a voice immediately says, “You two aren’t going anywhere.” beeping sounds are heard.

 

            “What the, we’re too late, he’s here.” Ryan froze in place

 

“Hey Ryan, what are you doing? We need to get out of here. If I'm correct that beeping sound is a-

 

Geoff was soon cut off by a loud explosion that hit Ryan full impact. Ryan went flying towards Geoff, making both of them fall on the ground unconscious.

 

            Geoff opens his eyes after sometime, “where am I?” when he finally remembered the last seconds before he fell unconscious Geoff jumped up and rushed to Ryan only to see him in crap condition. All his right side was covered in blood and wasn’t moving. Geoff almost thought he was dead until Ryan twitched a little, “he-hey, Ryan are-are you okay?”

 

            Ryan opened the only working eye he had, “no, I'm perfectly fine. Of course I'm not okay, what the fuck is wrong with you?” he replied in a soft yet harsh whisper.

 

            Geoff looked uncertain on what to do next, “look, I'm going to have to carry you because you are in no well condition to walk. We’ll also have to find you some where to help you too, before your injuries get any worse…”

 

            Geoff carefully grabs Ryan by both hands and slowly walks ahead, trying to find the nearest lab.

 

Ray was outside the lab when he happened to see a shadow near the trees, “Lindsay, Jack, and Gavin! Somebody’s outside, it might be-“Ray turns back at the shadow reveling a robot carrying a very harmed and unrecognizable Ryan, “oh no, Ryan!”


	8. Rebuilding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So Ray, what's it going to be?”
> 
> “…”
> 
> “Ray?”

Ray was pacing back and forth, like he was at the hospital. Geoff walks in with his blood-stained shirt and turns to Ray, “soo, he's your friend huh?” Ray nods, “he's a nice guy ya know, might have just met him, but dude did save my life.” Ray turns away from Geoff and keeps pacing around, “that’s Gavin by the way, Jack apparently made him.” Geoff stops and stares at the British robot, “brother?” he says in a soft voice.

 

Gavin turns to Geoff, “who, me? nah. I'm alone, Jack says I'm alone.”

 

“But Jack made you am I right?”  


“Yes.”

 

“Then we are brothers, I'm just older than you.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Are you sure you’re not just joking?”

 

“Ive never been so serious in all my life.”

 

            Jack walks into the room and turns to Ray, “hey so I checked on he and he's not doing as well as I thought.”

 

“What? So dose that mean he’ll...”

 

“No, not at all, he's just in a really bad condition. He’ll pull through, but looking at the injuries he basically lost all movement, sight and hearing on his right side.”

 

“What? Is it really that bad?”

 

Jack nods, “there is a way we can fix that, but it’s not only a huge risk but if it is complete, he would be forced to become a cyborg.”

 

“Your going to have to make metal parts isn’t ya.”

 

“No, we can just cover the damaged areas with metal parts. Remember we didn’t say he lost his arm or leg, we just said the damage was too much their not working any more. So we can just make metal parts at will aid him in any kind of sight, hearing or movement.”

 

Ray hesitated. If he says yes, Ryan will basically be normal, only a little more metallic. But if he says no, Ryan will surly recover, but he won’t be able to leave the house without some kind of wheelchair or something.

 

“So Ray, what's it going to be?”

 

“…”

 

“Ray?”

 

“D-Do the cyborg thing…But jack?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

 “Promise me he’ll survive.”

 

Jack took a step back, he didn’t want to scare Ray, but it was actually the first time he’s going to have to do it with somebody in a critical condition. Lindsay then walks to Jack whispering, “Don’t worry, I'm going in with you, I did fix your arm didn’t I?”

 

Jack looks down at the scar in his arm, “yeah.” he replied as he walked into the lab.

 


	9. Reminiscence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geoff paused for a second. “Well, Gavin,” He began. “There are some things that even I don’t know.”
> 
> “Really? Like what?”
> 
> “Well, there are many things. But we can talk about that a later time.”
> 
> “Oh. Okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, just some revelation stuff.

A week had passed since the operation, and according to Lindsay, It was a success. They were able to restore everything that was lost on Ryan’s right side. However, he was still not waking up. Jack had no choice but to tell ray the truth.

                              

“W-what?” Was his first response

 

“I’m sorry Ray, but there’s nothing we can do.”

 

Ray closed his eyes, “I know jack. I know. It just pains me that he’s in this condition because of me. That He’s in a coma because I didn’t protect him. I just ran like a fucking coward.”

 

Jack Grabbed Ray in his shoulders and shook him, “Ray, don’t think like that! It’s not your fault!”

 

“How do you know?”

 

Jack sighed and turned to look at Geoff, who was busy talking to Gavin, “I’ve been through it myself.”

 

“What? You have?”

 

“Yeah, you see I built Geoff. He was one of two robots I created, the other being a version of myself. But when I realized that having a double version of yourself is virtually impossible to even create, it had already gone bonkers and murdered every one of my helpers. It also ruined my arm…” He looks at his left arm, it was completely metallic and a little rusty.

 

“You did the same thing?” Ray said in shock, “When was this?”

 

Jack paused for a second, “2017.”

 

Ray looked at Jack, “You, You caused it didn’t you? The first one.”

 

Jack nodded. “I tried to warn him, but he wouldn’t listen-”

 

Jack stopped. He looked at Ray, who looked like he was going to cry, if he was even able to. “Ray…I didn’t mean to…I was just…”

 

“No…it’s okay Jack. I understand. I, I just want to be alone for a while.”

 

Ray turns around and leaves the room, leaving jack alone. He sighs and walks back into the Lab.

 

Gavin looks at jack. He’s never seen him in such a worried state. Especially for someone he has just met. Gavin turns to Geoff, who was still wearing the same stained shirt.

 

“Hey, Geoff?”

 

“Yeah.” He turned to see the newer robot looking at him.

 

“Why is jack so worried?”

 

“Well, jack is going through some issues right now Gavin.”

 

“Yeah, I know. The guy you were carrying was really injured. But Geoff, why is he so worried about him. Has he met him before or something?”

 

Geoff paused for a second. “Well, Gavin,” He began. “There are some things that even I don’t know.”

 

“Really? Like what?”

 

“Well, there are many things. But we can talk about that a later time.”

 

“Oh. Okay.”


	10. Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray closed his eyes, “You were, in a coma.” He looked back at Ryan, “I was worried that you wouldn’t wake up and that I was going to be alone. But during that week I had a lot to think about. About me, about…Him… about what we should do.”
> 
> “And what would that be?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes. This is still a thing...Heh...

A few hours had past since jack came back and Lindsay was still desperate. It’s been too long for a human to stay in a coma, if he’s even considered to be a human at his state.

 

She decides to leave him be for the night, but as she goes turn of the lights, she hears soft grunts. She rushes to Ryan, and to her surprise, his hand was moving! She rushes to jack, who was asleep in a chair.

 

“H-Hey, Jack…Look.”

 

Jack lazily opened his eyes. “What Lindsay?’

 

“He’s, He’s waking up!”

 

“What!  Really?” Jack exclaimed. “Go tell the others, and make sure Ray’s there to hear the news!”

 

Lindsay nods and rushes out of the lab. Jack walks up next to Ryan, who was just regaining conscious, “Hey there old pal, allow me to introduce myself. I am Jack Shannon Pattillo and it’s a pleasure to finally meet in person.”

 

 

Lindsay Rushes out the door. “Where’s Ray?” She asks to the Brothers. Gavin shook his head. “No idea.” Maybe he went outside or something. Why? Did something happen?” Lindsay nods, “Yeah, but it’s a good thing.” She rushes off outside to see ray sitting in a folded chair, looking at the stars.

 

“Hey ray.”

 

Ray turns around, “Oh, I didn’t see you there. How long have you been here?”

 

Lindsay smiles, “I just got here.”

 

Ray notices Lindsay’s jubilant mood, “Hey Lindsay? Why are you so happy all of a sudden? Did something happen?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“is it a good thing?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Is he…”

 

“Yes, Yes, Yes, Yes, and YES!” she cries out. “He just woke up, and Jack’s talking to him right now! I suggest you go to the lab if you want to see him.”

Ray Jumped out of his chair and rushed back into the house, leaving Lindsay alone. She looks up at the stars

 

“If only I had saved you back then…”

 

Ray charged into the lab, but he was already too late. Ryan had already fallen asleep. He decided to take a look at the results. When he was just outside the door, nothing seemed wrong with him. Yet as he got closer, he saw a shiny piece of metal around his arm and some on his face _“Those must have been the things he’s lost.”_ Ray thought. Ray’s hand went to go rub against Ryan’s soft hair, when a hand stopped him.

 

Ray looked down. It was Ryan, Now awake and alert, grabbing his arm.

 

“Hi, Ryan…”

 

Ryan relaxed and let go of his arm, yet said nothing.

 

“I just wanted to say hi. What did jack tell you?”

 

Ryan got up from his bed and looked down on the white floor, “He said the usual doctor stuff, you’re going to be okay and stuff but you need to rest.” He paused and turned to ray, “…How Long was I out?”

 

“He didn’t tell you?”

 

“Nope.”

 

Ray went to find a calendar, “well, you were out since last Friday, so-“

 

“Wait. Did you just say last Friday?”

 

“Yeah, you were out for a week.”

 

“A week? What was I doing for a week?”

 

“…”

 

“Ray?”

 

Ray closed his eyes, “You were, in a coma.” He looked back at Ryan, “I was worried that you wouldn’t wake up and that I was going to be alone. But during that week I had a lot to think about. About me, about… _Him_ … about what we should do.”

 

“And what would that be?”

 

“To shut him down”


	11. The Departure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Journey continues, and now, with a larger group.

It only took a few hours before Ryan was back up and moving again. Jack decided that he was perfectly fine and free to go. The next day the duo grabbed all their belongings and were ready to part ways.

 

“Well…” Ryan starts looking awkwardly at the guys, “I guess it’s time for Ray and I to go…” Gavin looks at the two and begins sob, “awwww, no, don’t go! Stay with us!” The statement shocked jack, “Lindsay, what do you think as gotten into gavin lately?” Lindsay shrugged, “I don’t know. It seems to me that Gavin has suddenly developed a more human-like personality.

 

Geoff turns to the two, “What do you mean by, developed?” Lindsay turns to the veteran robot, “You see, when Jack and I first made him, we wanted him to have a more childish personality.”

 

“Well, I can say this is not childish.”

 

Jack shook his head, “By childish, she meant the always happy go lucky kind of person. Gavin was programed to never suffer, he’s basically a little kid who just needs guidance.”

 

Geoff stared at him in shock, “Why would you create something like THAT? We are at the brink of a second robo-war and you’re worried about a robot who can’t even fight?”

 

“Woah, hold on now. Of course I know that. I didn’t say anything about Gavin being unable to fight.”

 

“Umm...guys?”

 

Jack and Geoff turn around. Ryan and Ray were still standing in the same spot as they were before they argued.

 

“Your still here?” Geoff said in shock. “I thought you guys left.”

 

Ray scratched his head, “well, you didn’t say bye. So we decided to stay until you guys finished.”

 

The two turned to look at each other, nodded in unison, and turned back to look at Ray and Ryan.

 

“Well, you see. We don’t want…to say bye, Ray…”

 

“Wait… ARE YOU COMING ON TO ME?”

 

“What? Fuck no! It’s just that, we may or may not want to join you in your journey or adventure or whatever the hell you’re doing.”

 

Both Ryan and Ray looked up in surprise, they never thought of it, but in the last week these people (and robots) had let them stay at their house, helped them get better, and more importantly, made them feel like they weren’t alone.

 

“Well,” Ryan started, “if you really want to risk your lives I guess it wouldn’t be THAT much of a problem.”

 

“Really?” Geoff turns to Ryan in shock. Ryan nods, “That, and the fact that Ray and I can’t really shut down an angry, Psychopathic robot that looks like me alone in the first place.”

 

Ray rushes to the two, “Hey! I can take him! Just you wait!”

 

“Yeah, I know you can take him. But can you take him alone?”

 

“…yeah?”

 

Ryan smirked, “I though so.”

 

* * *

 

 

After Jack, Lindsay, Geoff, and Gavin packed up all their stuff the whole gang walked out together, the grassy forest began to slowly fade and as the farther they left the lab, the drier the environment looked.

 

Jack was confused, “What happened?” he managed to say before turning to Ryan. The smile he had faded away, “This…he must have done it…”

 

“He?” Geoff said bewildered by Ryan’s statement.

 

“Ryan?” Lindsay looks at him “Is this…The city?”

 

Ryan nodded

 

Ray looks at him in disbelief, “No…He couldn’t have…Why would he do this?”

 

Gavin, not concerned about the current situation looked at the city’s ruins and pointed, “Guy’s look! Someone’s coming!”

 

Everyone turned to face the shadow coming from the rubble, he was revealed to have a bear-like suit and curly hair. He looked at Ray and Ryan manically.

 

Ryan and Ray both pulled out their weapons as they realized who the bear man was

 

“Ryan? That’s Mogar right?”

 

“He sure is, Ray.”


	12. Fighting Fire with Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's everyone vs. A robot designed to kill. But will fighting it be the answer to their problems? Or is it only the start of them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while since this series has been updated (not counting chapter 11) so here are some news.  
> This story is almost at it's end (I was predicting at least 16 chapters however i can see it get 17 or 18) meaning that Into the TV will be the top priority (even though it has been for a few months now), this can also mean a possible update for fixing the holes (and Another Angle).  
> As for it wasn't supposed to end this way, It's currently on a hiatus for a while until further notice.  
> The Persona 4 centric fics (In a Dirty fog like this... and Ultimate Climax) will be on hold untill late november (around the week of the 24, when PQ comes out)  
> Other than that, I'll promise myself to not make anymore stories until later on...hopefully

“Wait, who is this guy?” Asked a very confused Jack as he quickly pulled out a battle axe.

 

“That’s Mogar,” Geoff said.

 

“You know him Geoff?” Ray said in surprise.

 

“Of course I know him! He was the dick who almost killed Ryan!”

 

“Please don’t bring that up…” Ryan whispered.

 

Jack turned to Gavin, “Gav! I need you and Lindsay to leave. Now!” Gavin stood there for a second, wanting to fight back, but nodded and grabbed Lindsay, pushing her back into the woods.

 

The four guys just stood there, aiming weapons at Mogar, but he just laughed. He waved his hand and all the weapons flew out of their grasps. When Mogar waved his hand again, Ray and Geoff collapsed, leaving only Ryan and Jack awake.

 

“W-what just happened?” Jack said, looking at the unconscious robots.

 

Ryan crouched down and opened Ray’s battery meter, “Well, for Ray it seems that he just ran out of battery…” He then rushed to Geoff. When he opened his, he almost fell on the ground.

 

“Woah!” Jack reacted to the near-fall. “What happened?”

 

He stood there looking at Geoff’s still body, “It Looks like Geoff was completely deactivated, he just turned off.”

 

“I think I know why” He says as he turns to Mogar, who just wouldn’t stop laughing.

 

“Hey! Shut the hell up, you brute!” Jack says in an unexpected rage. But Mogar wasn’t scared at all, He just waved his hand once more.

 

Jack didn’t notice anything wrong, until he tried to move his hands. “W-what did you do?” His robotic arm wasn’t functioning anymore.” For Jack, It was only an arm, but Ryan wasn’t as lucky. When Jack turned to look at him, he was on the ground, staring up.

 

“Jack, get Lindsay, or Gavin or someone!” he heard him say.

 

Jack nodded and ran back to the forest.

 

“Finally he’s gone!” Mogar said as he got closer to Ryan.

 

“What the hell do you want from me?” Ryan proceeded to say, looking at him with is only good eye.

 

“Me? Nothing in all honesty. But the Mr. Crazy King guy you created?  He wants you dead. I’m only a servant following orders.”

 

“You do know that even if you were to kill me, you would be killed anyways.”

 

Mogar looks at him with rage, “He would never.”

 

“Oh, but he would!” Ryan said as he got up with only one arm. “Trust me, He’s my creation, and I know the insides and outsides of him. Not only that, he’s me. How would I not know myself?” He smiled viciously at the robot.

 

“Because you wouldn’t kill you’re other robot friend after this. I know you humans, your soft weak creatures, while we robots, we won’t get killed so easily.”

 

“Oh really? Then what do you call someone who is a mix of both?”

 

“What?”

 

“Like, you know, a human gaining robotic abilities, you know, a cyborg. What would they be?”

 

“I don’t know no cyborg.” Was all that Mogar could say, stuttering.

 

“Ryan!” He heard jack say, he turned to see Jack and Gavin dashing towards him and Lindsay slightly behind them.

 

Gavin was holding a crossbow of some sort and aimed it at Mogar, “Stay there Bear-boy, Or I’ll shoot.”

 

Mogar rolled his eyes and waved his hand but nothing happened to the weapon nor Gavin.

 

“What? How the hell is this not working?”

 

Lindsay giggled, “Well, you see, Gavin’s weapon is made of all plastic, even the bows aren’t metal. They’re glass. And Gavin is powered by the sun, so even if you were to shut his battery supply down and turn him off, They only way to truly turn him off would be at night.”

 

Mogar looked at Lindsay with rage and started to dash at her, but Gavin was to quick and shielded her. Mogar stopped and looked at her. Which gave Jack and Gavin the chance to pin him down.

 

“Wow.” Lindsay said in shock. “That was easy.”

 

She walked to the so called Mogar, and tried to find a battery meter of some sort. When she did she opened it to find a mess of cables.”

 

“GHH. GET OFF ME YOU IDIOTS!”

 

“Oh, calm down.” Lindsay says as she quickly gets her scissors and cuts off the red and yellow cables.

 

And just like that Mogar shut down.

 

“I guess that’s that!” Lindsay says spinning her scissors around. She turned to jack, who seemed relieved that his metal arm was working again.

 

“Uhhh, what happened?” said a very groggy Ray, “Did we do it?”

 

Ryan got up, finally being able to fully, see, hear and move, “Nope. Lindsay did it.”

 

“Aww, Thanks Ry-bread!”

 

Ryan looked at her confused, “Rye…Bread?”

 

Geoff gave him a pat on the back, “Ha, that’s a nice nickname.”

 

“mnh…”

 

Everyone quickly looked over at Mogar who seemed to have moved.

 

“Well, well, well, look who’s awake.” Geoff said sarcastically

 

“What?”

 

“Wait” Geoff started, “Why aren’t we tying this asshole up?”

 

“Who you calling’ an asshole?”

 

“You sir.”

 

Ray walked to him, and slapped him in the face, “That’s what you get for almost killing us,”

 

“Wait, that’s what you’re talking about?” Mogar sighs. “I should probably explain myself.” He paused. “My name is Michael Jones, actually I made that name up a few minutes ago. Not saying that Mogar ain’t a badass name, but it does get kind of old though.”

 

He looked at Ryan, “I was made by your robot, who is fucking crazy by the way. He programed me to kill you two, even though he has the full capacity to do it himself.”

 

 

Ray stopped him, “What do you mean by full capacity?”  


Michael growled at him, “The dude could have ended you two over at the junkyard with just one hand.” He turns to Ryan, “Look, I know he’s your robot clone and stuff, but that guys’ power is fucking _insane_!”

 

“That’s all?” Geoff said, looking down on him.

 

“Not really. This place, if you haven’t noticed yet, is the Tan Matris. It’s in ruins if you see. The truth is, _He’s_ here. If you know what I mean.”

 

“Really…” Ray said, in a mix of both excitement and dismay.

 

“Yeah. Look, you were right. Dude’s gonna kill me even if I do my job. And you guys seem like a cool bunch. You wouldn’t mind…” Michael paused looking a little uncomfortable about the situation, “… if I joined you?”

 

Everyone looked at each other, still questioning the robot, but Lindsay looked up at him and smiled, “Of course!”

 

All the other guys turned to look at her, “What?” she said, “He could help us in something, even if he did try to kill us.”

 

“Gee...” Michael said looking down. “Thanks?”

 

“Michael?” Ray said, unable to keep a smile on his face, “are you…blushing?”

 

“NO- WH-WHY WOULD YOU SAY HUH?”

 

Everyone laughed, realizing what had happened, “Looks like Mr. Michael Jones has fallen for Miss. Lindsay Tuggey eh?” Geoff said, making kissing noises at Michael.

 

“…Shut up…” Michael said, making a pouty face. Lindsay’s faced turned red and tried to hide behind Gavin.

 

“Well, It looks like you didn’t manage to successful complete your job, Michael.”

 

Everyone turned to Ryan, who just shrugged, “Wasn’t me.”

 

Ray soon realized that he was right, as he turned to the burning city, he saw _him_ again.

 

“Well, we see each other once more. And what’s this? You’ve brought friends, that’s nice. But it’s not going to help.”

 

“B-brother…why?”

 

The malicious robot clone just scoffed at him, “Because, in this world only the toughest can survive, and you Ray, are pathetic.”

 

Ray kept looking at him, “I wasn’t talking about me. I was talking about you, why this? Why do you have to destroy cities and kill innocent people?”

 

Robot Ryan smirked, “Why not?”

 

Ryan looked at Ray, “It’s no use Ray, you know you can’t talk him out of it.”

 

The evil robot walked up to them, smiling about something. “The bad thing is. I won’t kill you.” He went up to pat Ray’s head, but Ray quickly walked back.

 

“Why? You’re going to let us go? There’s no way. I know you too well for my own good and I know you have something going on.” Ray said.

 

“Very good!” Robot Ryan said, clapping, “See? We would have done so much better if we were together. But you didn’t.” His smile faded “and killing you myself would be too easy wouldn’t it? So I decided it would be best if someone else did justice.”

 

Ray turned around to see all of them fully surrounded by hundreds of police men.

 

“Hands up! And don’t move.”

 

Michael, Lindsay and Jack, who were on the ground slowly got up and raised their hands.”

 

“Well,” Robot Ryan said, once again with a smile on his face, “I would love to stay and chat and be in jail with all of you, but I have city to destroy. Bye.” and with that he flew up in the air and went away.”

 

Ryan just watched him leave, with a look of total disgust and hatred, while the police hand cuffed him and everyone else.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I may have lied on the last part...  
> I may soon start writing a side story called Code and Error- The Hidden Chapters, This series would explain a few events that were mentioned but not taken into any deeper detail (ex. The experiements that caused the first robo-war, the argument between robot Ryan and Ray while Ryan was unconsious and other stuff like that.)


	13. Prison Files

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kerry quickly looked around and whispered, “Dude you’re going to get us fired! Is that what you want?”
> 
> “Well, maybe, I personally couldn't stand this job anyway.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Initiate the weakest chapter of the series.  
> Personally not proud of this chapter, Like, at all. its very rushed especially when introducing Kerry and Caleb, but I couldn't find any other way to introduce them...  
> In other news, tomorrow will be a triple update:  
> (This is how it will go)  
> In honor of Persona Q coming out tomorrow for the U.S, I will have a Triple Update!  
> in the morning is an update for Ultimate Climax, my Persona 4 Arena Ultimax story  
> Later at around 3:00 PM EST I will update chapter 12 AHsona: of Into the TV  
> Finally to end the day off, at around 8:00 PM EST I will update chapter 13 of Into the TV (Double the Hunters, Double the fun!)  
> After that the upload schedule should come back to normal with the next update being on December 6th (Oh boy)  
> -Val

Two rookie police officers of the CRA were walking down talking about the most recent arrest.

 

“It was amazing! Seven people arrested at once. Something even an old rookie like you couldn’t do.” One said.

 

“Kerry, I don’t want to sound like a rebel against these laws or anything, but don’t you think that it’s weird that they didn’t fight back?”

 

Kerry shrugged, “I don’t know. What are you trying to speculate Caleb?”

 

“That maybe, they are trying to stop someone, or something, from destroying us all.”

 

Kerry rolled his eyes, “You’ve been reading way to much historical fiction haven’t you?” he turned around, “Caleb?” He turns to see Caleb, who was looking into a folder. “Caleb! What the hell are you doing?”

 

“Looking for the most recent arrest, who they are, what they did and such.”

 

Kerry quickly looked around and whispered, “Dude you’re going to get us fired! Is that what you want?”

 

“Well, maybe, I personally couldn’t stand this job anyway.”

 

Caleb found the folder he needed he quickly took photocopies of each and put the original back in the folder, he then punched out for the day and left.

 

Kerry, still worried for his friend, decided to follow him.

 

That night, the two decided to look over the files,

 

 

_Name: Lindsay Elise Tuggey_

_Species: Hunan_

_Age: 24_

_Arrested for: Breaking CRA Laws_

_Consequence: Life Sentence_

 

“What?” Kerry looked in shock “Life sentence? Isn’t the regular time for breaking CRA laws only 5-15 years?”

“Yeah.” Caleb said, as he kept reading.

 

_Additional Notes: Known for building metal parts on humans and Robots._

 

“So, she’s a scientist?” Kerry said in admiration, “Not a lot of females pursue something like that.”

 

They both then looked at the next two

 

_Name: Geoffrey ‘Geoff’ Lazer Ramsey_

_Species: Robot_

_Time activated: about 10 years_

_Arrested for: Breaking CRA laws_

_Consequence: Removal of memory and destruction of metal body_

_Additional Notes: Said to be the one who saved the deceased scientist Pattillo before shutting down_

_Name: Gavin David Free_

_Species: Robot_

_Time activated: About 5 years_

_Arrested for: Breaking CRA laws_

_Consequence: Removal of memory and destruction of metal body_

_Additional notes: Claims to be Geoff’s ‘younger brother’_

 

“Wow that’s harsh.” Kerry said looking at the consequences for the two. “What is odd is that they’re robots that broke the law…isn’t that a little weird.”

 

“Yeah…” Caleb said, “But not as weird and harsh as these four.” Caleb hands Kerry the last four files,

 

_Name: Michael Jones_

_Species: Robot_

_Time activated: About 2 weeks_

_Arrested for: Breaking CRA Laws_

_Consequence: Removal of memory and destruction of metal body_

_Additional notes: Aggressive, Almost punched an officer for calling him a ‘dirty useless scrap of metal’_

_Name: Ray Narvaez Jr._

_Species: Robot:_

_Time activated: About 2 weeks_

_Arrested for: Breaking CRA Laws_

_Consequence: Removal of memory and destruction of metal body_

_Additional notes: promises to escape to kill his robot brother. Protect his brother and make sure he is kept in high security_

_Name: Jack Shannon Pattillo_

_Species: Human-Robot_

_Age: 39_

_Arrested for: Breaking CRA Laws, False identity_

_Consequence: Life sentence as well as removal of metal body parts_

_Additional notes: Claims to be the deceased scientist Pattillo and that Geoff and Gavin were his creations._

_Name: James Ryan Haywood_

_Species: Human-Robot_

_Age: 29_

_Arrested for: Breaking CRA laws, Unstable lab safety_

_Consequence: Life sentence as well as removal of metal body parts_

_(These are all effective immediately)_

 

“Oh, no.”

 

“What?”

 

“Caleb, we might be too late to do anything. They might already be dead or something.”

 

Caleb quickly ran to put on his uniform, “Well, there’s only one way to find out.”

 

Kerry looked at him, “you’re not thinking of…”

 

“-letting them go? Yes I am.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man does this chapter suck...


	14. Giving Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Do I know you?” was the first thing she asked.
> 
> The man shook his head, “Nope.”

Gavin tapped on the iron bars all night, making anyone unable to get a good night sleep, but no one wanted to bother Gavin, especially in the condition they were in.

 

The seven were separated in four different jail cells, Geoff and Gavin were together, Jack and Lindsay were together, Ryan and Michael Who was unable to speak due to his mouth being taped and his hands and legs tied to the bed, and Ray who was alone but the celled was completely covered and blocked up.

 

 

Ray tapped on the metal door, “Hey, Ryan…I’m sorry. It was all my fault.”

 

Without looking up he replied, “No it’s not Ray, I made you, Im the one who’s supposed to be here, not anyone else.”

 

Lindsay looked at him, and got up from her bed and reached her hand out as far as she could, “It’s okay, we wanted to come.”

 

Ryan didn’t look up.

 

“Oh, so you’re giving up now?” Geoff suddenly said, “What happened to the ‘I need to stop this from happening’ kind of attitude?”

 

There was silence.

 

 

A police officer came up and open Lindsay’s Gate, “Someone wants to see you.”

 

“Who?”

 

“Don’t ask questions and move!”

 

Lindsay got up and was escorted out.

 

 

Michael turned to see her leave, but when he was about to protest he saw another police officer, somewhat smaller than those big, tough ones. He had the keys and quickly opened all their gates.

 

“What the hell?” Geoff said in confusion as he walked himself out of the cell.

 

“I read your prison files. You’re all being sent here unfairly.”

 

Michael tried to speak, but forgot he had tape in his mouth. Ryan finally looked up and removed everything from the robot.

 

“Hurry though, your stuff are in the outside, I managed to take them out.

 

“What about Lindsay? She’s being visited.” Ryan said, worried about her.

 

“The visitor happens to be my friend. He’ll take care of her. Trust me.”

 

“Wait.” Michael said still not sure, “Who are you? And why are you helping us?”

 

The officer removed his hat to reveal his face. His smile, wide and beaming even in the situation they’re in.

 

“Im Caleb. I was, considering that I’m probably going to be fired for this, a rookie in the CRA police force. Im helping you guys cause my friend, Kerry and I read through your files.” He paused, his smile slowly fading away, “Some of you were getting life sentence, some would be destroyed, and some would have gotten their vital metal parts removed and still forced to serve a life sentence. Everything seemed off, because you guys didn’t even get a fair trial.”

 

Jack looked at everyone, they know they broke the law in one way or another, but the consequences were harsh. Knowing that they would remove the metal arm Lindsay made him and all the parts Ryan has made him shiver a little.

 

 Everyone walked away as quietly as possible, they made it to the truck where all their stuff were being held.

 

And everyone just hoped Lindsay would make it out alive. Everyone, especially Michael, who has officially admitted to have grown attached to her a little.

 

* * *

 

Lindsay sat down on the visiting chair, and a man slightly shorter than her sat down.

 

“Do I know you?” was the first thing she asked.

 

 The man shook his head, “Nope.” He smiled, “Im Kerry, and It’s a pleasure meeting you Lindsay.”

 

Lindsay’s eyes widened, “H-How do you know me?” She said in a whisper.

 

 Kerry simply ignored her and gave her a present, it was apparently checked and safe. “I got you this for you and your friends, It may be a little ‘spicy’ but I think that this can help your mind ‘escape’ from what you’re going through.”

 

 Lindsay soon got the message and smiled, “Gee, thanks Kerry. That’s kind of you.”

 

 

“I’d suggest to keep the cake in the ‘Back’ so that your ‘friends’ don’t ‘get there’ easily

 

“Oh-Okay.” She looked at the note in the Cake:

 

I know what you’re going through. Hopefully this cake will make you feel better. Literately.

 

 Lindsay looked back up but Kerry was gone. Then she realized that every single policeman was gone as well. She quickly opened the cake, and put her and in it. She felt something hard and metal in it.

 

“Hey!” A policeman said to her, get over here.

 

“Coming!” she said as she revealed a pepper spray at the police guard and sprayed the man. She ran to the back of the jail, spraying any guy chasing her.

 

* * *

 

            When she got to the back she saw a truck, it was wide open and all of her stuff was there. She jumped on and grabbed her stuff.

 

            “Lindsay?” a voice said behind her, she turned around and saw Gavin, he was back with his own clothes and was smiling. Lindsay rushed to hug the robot.

 

“Gavin I’m so happy to see you again.”

 

“Me too Linds.”

 

She turned and saw everyone else (except Jack and Geoff because they were driving at the front. But they said hi) and Hugged everyone. But then she noticed Michael, he was alone in the back. She left the group and walked to him.

 

“You’re not happy to see me?”

 

“No…I mean yes…I mean, uh…”

 

She giggled and sat next to him.

 

“So, why aren’t you with them?”

 

“Because…I don’t feel like it would be right.”

 

“Huh?”

 

Michael turned to her, “I was made for the sole purpose to kill. And im not doing that. What other things am I good at other than that?’

 

“I think you’re a good friend.”

 

“Friend? What…is that?”

 

Lindsay smiled and hugged the robot, “You see Ryan over there, He was alone before this happened. Ray was his first true friend, even though he made him. Michael, a friend is a sort of person who you like to be around with, to hang out and talk and stuff.”

 

“But, I almost killed all of you. How do you call me your friend after that?”

 

Lindsay paused, “Michael, you’ve done nothing wrong, we all know it was Mogar who almost killed us. Not Michael Jones.”

 

Michael looked at her, “Thanks…I guess.”

 

Lindsay hugged Michael as the truck kept driving out of the station and into town.


End file.
